Harry Potter and the Legacy of Sir Slytherin
by love-the-slytherin-seeker
Summary: Harry, Ron and Hermione are in their fifth year at Hogwarts, and transfer students from unknown wizarding schools are attending Hogwarts. Many deaths are occuring and the dark side is overpowering? Will it stop before its too late? Read to find out! Pleas
1. Weasley Twins Strike Gold

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.. I do not  
  
  
  
Weasley Twins Strike Gold  
  
  
  
It was a cold and windy night in the quiet street called Privet drive. The boy called Harry Potter was lying awake in his bed. He wasn't able to get to sleep since the summer holidays started. He couldn't help worrying that Lord Voldemort might show up at his aunt and uncles house. Even though he remembered what Hagird had said.. what will come, will come.. the thought of seeing Lord Voldemort again face-to-face was blood curdling. Although he tried to forget that hideous, awful face, it still couldn't be erased from his mind. He remembered it so well. Everytime Harry thought about it, his scar burnt quite badly. He remebered what the Dark Lord had put him through.. he relived it every night when he went to sleep. But the summer holidays were almost over and not once had Lord Voldemort showed up. Harry felt pretty safe there. Maybe that's why Dumbledore had wanted him to return there every summer he thought. Harry's mind raced through many different things, at the moment though, he wondered why Cornelius Fudge had denied the return of the Dark Lord. He refused to beleive it. Cowardly Cornelius Fudge.. what an idiot he was. Harry looked over at his clock and saw that it was close to 3 am. He would be meeting Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger the next day in Diagon Alley. He was entering his fifth year at Hogwarts and he needed to buy new books, robes, potion ingredients, parchment, quills and ink, and anything else he might like to buy while browsing the many wonderful shops within Diagon Alley. Tomorrow would be a long day and whether Harry wanted to or not he had to go to sleep. He closed his eyes, and almost instantly he drifted into a dreamless sleep.  
  
Harry awoke to a loud banging on his bedroom door, "Wake up cousin! Your leaving soon!" His cousin's additude towards Harry had changed a lot over the summer. Dudley realized that he and Harry had much in common, besides the fact that Dudley was two times the size. He had lost a lot of weight since Aunt Pertunia put him on a diet and he seemed a lot happier for it. Aunt Petunia's additude changed towards him as well. She was no longer throwing him dirty looks. Uncle Vernon had changed suprisingly too. He wasn't being overly nice, but he did offer to go out of his way to take Harry into London. Harry thought that Sirius might have payed them a visit and put some sort of charm on them. Either that or they realized that they were being such idiots towards him for his whole life and decided that maybe once they could actually give him a break, which was very unlikely because the Dursley's rarely showed any sympathy for anybody. BANG! The door burst open and Dudley ran into the room. Harry, who had already packed his trunk the day before, was just getting out of bed. Dudley picked up Harry's trunk and took it downstairs. When he returned, Harry was dressed and ready to leave. He picked up Hedwig's cage and Dudley grabbed Harry's second trunk. They started to walk down the hall and towards the stairs. "Don't forget to send me all those neat wizard sweets Harry. They taste a lot better then a lot of the candy we have here. But becareful not to send it during the day. If an owl showed up at Smeltings carrying the lot of it, they would have a fit. I'll send some Mars bars and what not back with your owl. But we can't let Mum and Dad find out, we'd both be dead," Dudley whispered to Harry. "Right Dudley. And could you possibly send the weekly newspaper, we don't get that at my school." Harry said, "No problem! Well, you better get a move on cousin, Dad's waiting in the car. Have a good term then! See you next summer!" yelled Dudley as Harry walked out the door. "See ya then!" Harry yelled back.  
  
The ride to London didn't take long at all. Uncle Vernon helped Harry unload his trunks and helped him take them over to what looked to him like a solid brick wall. "I don't know why you would be wanting me to leave you here, but i guess if that's what you want I'll be on my way. Have a good term then." said uncle Vernon while shaking Harry's hand. "Thanks," said Harry, "I'll see you next summer then." Uncle Vernon nodded and started to head back towards the car. Ofcourse uncle Vernon couldn't see the entrace to the Leaky Cauldron. He wasn't a wizard ofcourse. Harry picked up his trunks and Hedwig's cage and headed inside the dimly lit pub. "Ah! Mr Potter, so great to see you again. Feeling better I presume?" said Tom, the very friendly bartender whom Harry had met many times before. "Huh? Yeah I guess," Harry blurted out. How could Tom know. Fudge refused to tell the public about the Dark Lord's return simply because he didn't want to beleive it. "That a boy. Shall I take you up to your room? Young Mr Weasley has already checked in," replied Tom. "Err.. alright. Thanks." Harry had forgotton that he and Ron planned to stay in Diagon Alley for two nights. They were to go back to the Burrow until first term started. "There you are Harry, room 35." Tom had said as he put Harry's trunks into the room. Harry followed and put Hedwig's cage near the balcony. He saw that Ron had already opened his trunk and had a few things dumped all over his bed. A long box and all sorts of candy mostly. "I see young Mr Weasley has already taken dibs on which bed he would like to sleep in," Tom said with a smile. "He also left a message for you on your bed. I suppose it has something to do with where he wants you to meet him. Well, I best be back off to work. Have a nice day Mr Potter," he winked. "Thank you very much sir," Harry said once again. Tom bowed slightly and left the room. Harry went over to his bed and picked up the parchment that Ron had left..  
  
Dear Harry, Meet me at Florean Fortescue's.. Got loads to tell you! See ya then.. Ron  
  
Harry put down the parchment went down the stairs into the pub. As he was about to go through the back door, he saw Cornelius Fudge at the corner of his eye. He looked overworked, and tired with a look or severe panic on his face. Harry looked at him for a moment longer until their eyes met, and Fudge turned away quickly as he could and tried to hide himself behind the copy of the Daily Prophet he was pretending to read. He acted as if he hadn't met Harry before. "Fool.." Harry muttered to himself. He must still be denying the return of Lord Voldemort. Harry decided to forget about the disgraceful Minister of Magic and headed out into the back, where he tapped the wall three times with his wand. The solid wall opened up into a beautiful stone archway, and Diagon Alley appeared. Harry walked passed the many shops and saw Ron sitting outside of Florean Fortescue's eating what looked like it had been a very large ice cream sundae. "Ron!" Harry yelled. "Harry!" Ron spat with a mouth full of ice cream. "How've you been Harry?" "Alright.. you?" "Great! You really been alright?" "Yeah.. listen.. we can talk about that.. well later.. I'm sure you got loads of stuff to tell." "Yeah! Got that right!" replied Ron. "Greetings old friend!" came the voice of Florean Fortescue. "Can I get you anything Harry?" "Umm.. no thanks Mr Fortescue." said Harry. "Oh please, call me Florean and it's on the house." Florean Fortescue smiled and a massive sundae appeared on the table where Ron had been sitting. "So anyway," said Ron, "Hermione was made prefect ha ha! She's awful proud. She kept telling me off after I made fun of her. After all, who would actually want to be a damn prefect!" Ron said laughing. "Actually, I was made prefect too," replied Harry. Ron had a huge smirk on his face. "Only joking Ron! Why the hell would I wanna be a prefect!" They both started laughing. "So Harry, wanna go buy all of our stuff now?" said Ron after talking about ways they could taunt Hermione and finishing their sundaes. "Shouldn't we wait for Hermione?" Harry asked. "Oh no, she's not coming 'til tomorrow." replied Ron. "Oh ok. So we can spend the whole day in Quality Quidditch supplies then?" Harry said half serious half jokingly. "Oh yeah! They got loads of cool new stuff! I won't tell you what any of it is though." Ron said with great excitement in his voice. "Alright. We go there last though. Because once I do get there I don't think I'll be able to leave!" replied Harry. Harry and Ron got up and headed towards the great marble staircase that lead to the entrance of Gringotts.  
  
"Vault 644!" said the tiny goblin that drove Harry and Ron's cart down the railroad. "Pass me your key please Mr Weasley." Ron passed the key to the goblin. He took it and opened up the vault. It was filled with hundreds of golden galleons and thousands of silver sickles and bronze knuts. Harry thought it best not to ask Ron about any of this in front of the goblin. "Thanks." muttered Ron. The goblin nodded and shoved Harry and Ron back into the cart. "Vault 687 Mr Potter?" asked the goblin. "Er.. yeah that's it." replied Harry. The cart only moved for a very short time seeing as Harry's vault was so close to Ron's. "Key please Mr Harry Potter." Harry passed his key to the goblin as Ron did and he gladly opened it. Harry filled up his money bag, closed and locked up his vault and he and Ron got back into the cart to head back up to the lobby. "That had to of been the friendliest goblin yet." said Ron happily. "Yeah. Smart goblins, but they act as if they got a 12 inch steel wand stuck up their ass." said Harry smirking. Ron laughed very loudly causing many people to turn and look. "Wanna get another sundae Harry? It's getting pretty hot." "Uh.. yeah. I was thinking the same thing." Harry and Ron headed back over to Florean Fortescues. Once again they both got free sundaes and then headed over to Madam Malkin's to buy new robes. Madam Malkin fitted them both herself. "Both Gryffindor?" "Yeah.." Harry and Ron both replied. "That's always nice. I was in Ravenclaw I was." "Really.." said Harry, trying to sound interested. "But I'm not going to bore you dears with any of my stories.. I'm sure you've got enough on your minds already." she replied. Harry felt very grateful. "Well there you go, I know all you boys like your robes longer then usual. Will you be needing any dress robes?" "Er.. yeah." replied Ron. Madam Malkin suggested Ron buy black dress robes, as his hair didn't really go well with any other colour. Harry thought they were cool actually. They almost looked like water Harry thought. Harry and Ron got their new robes packaged and exitted the store. "Er.. Ron," muttered Harry. "What is it Harry?" "Um.. well i meant to ask you before but I uhh.. well that wasn't your vault was it?" Harry said. "Oh. Sorry Harry. I should of told you. Fred and George started their joke shop business. It's been really really sucessfull over the summer. I helped them come up with loads of ideas and helped them advertise and stuff so I'm pretty much in it with them. They'll be selling it at Hogwart's this year. They're also thinking about getting a place in Hogsmeade so they can start out right away. Well, right after they leave Hogwarts that is. So we opened up a vault.. secret vault so that mum wouldn't find out." Ron explained. "Really. Why didn't you tell me before! That's awesome Ron!" said Harry feeling quite happy for the three Weasley brothers. "Well, I meant to when we were at my vault.. but then i thought better of it because that goblin was standing right there." Ron said. Harry didn't know what else to say. He could tell Ron was very happy to talk about it. "Oh but don't tell Hermione I'm in on it, bet anything she'll tell Ginny. And we all know Ginny can't keep her mouth shut." Harry laughed at this. Ginny did sometime's slip up on things. Small harmless stuff but she still did it, whether she meant to or not. "We better get our books and everything, that way we can buy loads of stuff at Quality Quidditch Supplies." said Harry excitedly. "Yeah," said Ron, "I can show you all the cool new things you can buy to supe-up your Firebolt." "My Firebolt! I forgot it at the Dursley's!" Harry panicked. "Chill Harry, we can go get it. Besides, I think that Quality Quidditch Supplies has something that you might fancy!" Ron said with an extremely wide smirk on his face.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : hoped you liked the first chapter!! PLEASE REVIEW!! 


	2. The Fusion

Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns all things Harry Potter.. I do not  
  
  
  
The Fusion  
  
  
  
Harry couldn't beleive that he had forgotten the thing in his life that meant so much to him. How could he. He couldn't understand it. "Hey Ron, did you forget that there's an open space on the quidditch team this year?" asked Harry. "Oh yeah, I completely forgot," said Ron very sarcastically, "I've been playin all summer. There's two spaces open actually. Alicia was a 7th year Harry." "Oh right, I completely forgot about that. What would you rather play Ron, Keeper or Chaser?" "Chaser would ofcourse be my first choice. But I would settle for Keeper if Mcgonagall offered. I bet your captain Harry. Fred and George already said they vote you." "Yeah right, ha ha ha, I wish Ron, but then I think about how ridiculous Wood sounded sometimes and I have second thoughts about it." Harry and Ron both laughed. "He meant well ofcourse, but the peptalk he gave us before every game was classic!" Harry laughed remembering the look on Wood's face. They walked towards Flourish and Blotts to buy their textbooks. They entered the bright colourful shop and looked around for the shopkeeper. "Harry, do you think Snape will be back for potions?" "I dunno, I know no more then you where he and Sirius are. But Ron, can we talk about this later, like when we're back in the room?" "Oh right, sorry, I fogot." apologized Ron. The shopkeeper came over and helped them with everything they needed.  
  
Harry and Ron wanted to return their things to their room before they went into Quality Quidditch Supplies, or stopped at Florean Fortescue's for another ice cream. Harry was lucky he brought that extra trunk, because they had a lot more things than usual. "Probably all study books for our O.W.L's." explained Ron. "Fred and George had to have loads of them too. Percy ofcourse bought extra. But he's a whole different story isn't he." Ron said. "O.W.L's suck." replied Harry. "I know," said Ron, "But unfortunately we have to do them. Mum fusses a lot about them." "Ha ha! Crabbe and Goyle I bet won't get any! I've never met anybody thicker then those two!" Ron and Harry bothed laughed uncontrolably. They remembered the incident in second year when both Crabbe and Goyle had eaten cupcakes that were floating in midair. "Speaking of Crabbe and Goyle, we haven't seen Malfoy! Not once!" said Ron, still red faced from laughing. "You spoke too soon Ron." Harry and Ron caught sight of Malfoy entering Madam Malkin's. "I would of thought that him and those two great lumps would still be laying on the train. I should of kicked him a few more times in the head." Ron said throwing Malfoy a very menacing look, even though he wouldn't see. "Don't worry about him Ron, I have a feeling that he won't have much to say this year. Won't wanna put his father in Azkaban." "Well, we better get to Quality Quidditch Supplies, don't wanna run into him there." "Right." said Harry.  
  
Harry and Ron ran quickly back to the Leaky Cauldron and dropped off their newly bought things. They ran out back into Diagon Alley and headed towards Quality Quidditch Supplies. They saw Malfoy leaving the shop with a package that looked similar to the one that Harry had saw on Ron's bed. "Alright, lucky we missed him." said Ron releived. They walked over to front window of Quality Quidditch Supplies and Harry saw the most wonderful thing he ever layed eyes on. It was a broomstick! It looked like the Nimbus2001 and the Firebolt in one, except a million times better. It could excellerate from 0-200 miles per hour in only 5 seconds. A huge upgrade compared to the Firebolt which could only go from 0-150 miles per hour in 10 seconds. Harry saw that the name on the handle said The Fusion. "Amazing isn't it!" said Ron. "Yeah," said Harry, "Nicest broom I've ever seen!" "Let's go inside. It gets better in there." said Ron. Harry took his eyes off The Fusion after a very long stare, and followed Ron into Quality Quidditch Supplies. "Come here Harry! Look at these!" Harry was looking at a display of many Fusion broomsticks, that had Hogwarts house crests shining on the handle. "This is the Gryffindor Fusion," explained Ron. "They also have different versions for every International Quidditch team." "These are so cool!" said Harry. At the moment he wished that he had never given away all his triwizard winnings. Maybe if he had of kept a bit of it then he would be able to buy one of those Fusions. A Gryffindor Fusion, as he was Seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch team. "Wouldn't you just love one of those Harry?" asked Ron, "Yeah.." answered Harry. "Well, come on Harry, let's look at some other stuff. 'Nother sundae mate?" Harry just nodded his head and followed Ron out of Quality Quidditch Supplies. They ran into Seamus Finnigan and Dean Thomas at Florean Fortescue's and talked to them for a long time. They had to finish getting the rest of their stuff so they left Harry and Ron sitting out side of the Ice cream Parlour. "Getting late there Harry, wanna go back up to the Inn?" "Umm.. alright. But first can we make another stop at Quality Quidditch Supplies?" "I think they closed already.. But we can look at The Fusion from the front window. Besides we can look at it all day tomorrow before Hermione comes.. and after she comes ofcourse. She's not too big of a Quidditch fan but I'm sure she wouldn't mind seeing The Fusion." "Alright then, said Harry, "Actually, how 'bout we just go staright back up to the Inn.. I'm really tired." Ron agreed and he and Harry headed towards the Leaky Cauldron.  
  
"It got pretty cold eh Harry?" "Yeah, I guess." "What's wrong there?" "I still can't beleive I forgot my Firebolt! Now that I think of it, I don't even know where it was. Uncle Vernon didn't lock my things up or anything." Harry said sounding very angry with himself. "I told you not to worry about it Harry. We can stop by the Dursley's before we go back to my house. Actually, wait here alright!" said Ron, stepping back into the room and arriving back onto the balcony with the box that Harry had seen earlier. "Here you are. It's a thanks from well, Fred, George and I. We couldn't have started up Weasley's Wizard Wheezes without you, and well, we owe you a lot." Harry didn't know what to say. He opened the box and saw something he never thought he would ever own. "It's the Gryffindor Fusion Harry! I thought you'd like it! And I even got your name and position put on it!" "Ron.. I" "Oh, shut up Harry! I know your gunna say I don't know how to thank you, but you don't have to! You've done enough for us already! This is our thanks to you! So just take it! No seconds thoughts! It's yours alright!" A wide smile spread across Harry's face. "Thanks so much Ron!" He gave Ron a massive hug. He couldn't hold himself back. "Uhh. ok Harry no problem but your suffercatin' me." "Oh sorry.." Harry apologized. "Oh and your Firebolt is at my house. When you said that you forgot it at the Dursley's, I told Fred and George to go get it for you. Even though they already knew I had bought The Fusion for you. Don't wanna overuse your Fusion while playin at my house do you?" Ron and Harry both laughed. They sat out on the balcony examining Harry's Fusion and after an hour or so they decided to go back inside because the night was getting colder and darker.  
  
At the moment Harry's mind was so empty about everything that he had absolutely no problem falling asleep. He dreamed himself flying around the Quidditch pitch on his new Fusion. The Gryffindor Lion gleaming on the handle. He could hear the crowd cheering and screaming. He could see Malfoy across the Quidditch pitch talking to what looked like the Slytherin's new Chaser. He could hear Lee Jordan's commentary and it pleased him to hear that Gryffindor was leading by 360 points "Ron Weasley scores! Ten points to Gryffindor!" he screamed. Harry had seen Ron give the Gryffindor team high fives as they flew by him. Harry had given him a thumbs up. Harry had started to fly towards Ron. Just then he caught sight of the snitch. Malfoy had already bolted towards it. He was so much closer. Harry dove downwards in hopes that he could cut an easy corner and beat Malfoy to the gleaming snitch. He had never lost a Quidditch match to him before. He didn't plan on letting that happen today. Come on go faster, he was telling it. Just then his Fusion started to slow down. What was happening? Just then he saw a huge bludger coming towards him. It slammed into his stomach and knocked him off his broom. He was falling, falling, he could hear Malfoy's drawling laugh hissing in his ears. He was about to hit the ground when he himself being picked up. He felt his Fusion underneath him. "That was close!" announced Lee Jordan. "And ofcourse the Fusion is equipped with automatic return! Oh! Draco Malfoy gets knocked off track by a racing bludger sent by Fred Weasley!" Harry shot towards the snitch. He and Draco were now completely side by side. Both bumping eachother to knock the other off track. They were getting closer, closer, both took one hand off their broom and reached towards the snitch. "Almost got it Potter!" yelled Lee Jordan. Harry kicked Malfoy out of the way and heard the whistle ringing in his ears! "Wake up Harry!" Ron was shaking him awake. "I think Malfoy's out in the hallway with his father!"  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N : hoped you liked the second chapter. bit shorter then the first one but i had to end it that way. anyway PLEASE REVIEW!! need to know what everybody thinks!! next chapter coming very soon!! 


End file.
